Love Empire
Love Empire '''is a coupling song featured in Luminous Code 's fourth single, HeartBeat. Members ���������������� ������������, ���������������� ��������, and ���������������� �������� ������������ |-|English= Eradicate, eliminate All known negative feelings everyone screams, everyone's shouts that's just human nature Destroy everything that's in our way This world will be a new empire only love will exist (No No No)We are going to (No No No)You can't escape us What is the use of running away? Come on, accept your fate / Kawa Spread positivity, no negativity / Kawa don't you want to be in love? We are the creatures that have come to take over your planet / Miya Love should only exist / Miya negative threats shall be eradicate Everyone's feeling is like a butterfly covered in spider webs ( Yeah, Ah~) A sweet scent changes one's mind ( One smell changes all) Everyone's feeling is like a butterfly covered in spider webs With the scent of love it can change anyone's mind Only love will win Love Empire~ only it exists Put on your mask, burn them all only positivity is only allowed that's when only beautiful feelings come out Runaway while you can but you know we'll find you What is the use of running away? Come on, accept your fate It's easier to accept rather than runaway Let's spread love; No more hate, don't you want to be in love? (This is Love Empire~) (This is Love Empire~) We are the creatures that have come to take over your planet Love will only exist negative threats shall be eradicate Everyone's feeling is like a butterfly covered in spider webs (Yeah, Ah~) A sweet scent changes one's mind (Negativity to Positivity) Everyone's feeling is like a butterfly covered in spider webs (Love Empire)with the scent of love (Love Empire)it can change anyone's mind No one will escape us all must be positive without any hesitation. You can't escape us at all we will change it all We will succeed in this no one can run away Everyone's feeling is like a butterfly covered in spider webs (Yeah, Ah~) A sweet scent changes one's mind Everyone's feeling is like a butterfly covered in spider webs(covered in webs) with the scent of love it can change anyone's mind (Love Empire~)Only love, it truly wins (Love Empire~)eliminate the sad feelings. Love Empire~ Love will only exist in this known world and all worlds Love Empire~ |-| Romaji= Eradicate, eliminate Kichi no hitei-tekina kanjō Minasan screams, minasan shouts that's just human nature Wareware no jama ni naru mono o subete hakai suru konoyo wa atarashī teikoku ni naru ai wa tada sonzai suru dakeda (No No No) wareware wa sore o okonau (No No No) omae wa wareware kara nogareru koto wa dekinai Nigete nani no yakunitatsu? Sa, unmei o ukeire nasai. / Kawa Naisu o hiroge, negatibu o hakai / Kawa don't you want to be in love? Wareware wa ikimonoda anata no wakusei o nottotta [ Lead/Miya ]ai wa sonzai surubekida [ Lead/Miya ]warui kyōi wa konzetsu sa reru Mina no kimochi wa chō no yōda kumonosu de ōwa rete iru (Yeah, Ah~) amai kaori ga hito no kokoro o kaeru (Hitotsu no nioi ga subete o kaeru) Mina no kimochi wa chō no yōda kumonosu de ōwa rete iru Ainokaori o hito no kokoro o kaeru ai dake ga katsu Love Emipre~ sonzai suru no wa Masuku o tsuke, zenbu moyashi nasai Masa no atai nomi ga kyoka sa reru sore wa utsukushī kimochi shika detekonai-jida Dekiru ma bōsō shikashi wareware ga omae o mitsukeru koto wa wakatte iru Nigete nani no yakunitatsu? Sā, unmei o ukeire nasai. Bōsō suru node wanaku ukeire ga yōi bōsō suru yori ukeire yasui ai o hiromeyou. Nikushimi wanai don't you want to be in love? (This is Love Empire~) (This is Love Empire~) Wareware wa ikimonoda anata no wakusei o nottotta ai wa sonzai suru nomi warui kyōi wa konzetsu sa reru mina no kimochi wa chō no yōda kumonosu de ōwa rete iru (Yeah, Ah~) amai kaori hito no kokoro o kaeru. (Aku kara zen e) Amai kaori hito no kokoro o kaeru. mina no kimochi wa chō no yōda kumonosu de ōwa rete iru (Love Empire) ainokaori o motte (Love Empire) sore wa hito no kokoro o kaeru koto ga dekiru) Dare mo wareware kara nigedasu koto wanai subete wa tamerau koto naku maemukidenakereba naranai Kimi wa wareware kara mattaku nige rarenai watashitachi wa subete o kaeru wareware wa kore ni seikō suru dare mo nige rarenai mina no kimochi wa chō no yōda kumonosu de ōwa rete iru (Yeah, Ah~) Amai kaori ga hito no kokoro o kaeru mina no kimochi wa chō no yōda kumonosu de ōwa rete iru ainokaori o motte sore wa dare no kokoro mo kawaru (Love Empire~) koi ga hontōni katsu (Love Empire~) kanashī kimochi o torinozoku. Love Empire~ ai wa kono shira reta sekai to subete no sekai ni nomi sonzai suru Love Empire~ |-|Kanji&Kana= Eradicate, eliminate 既知の否定的な感情 みなさん screams,みなさん shouts that's just human nature 我々の邪魔になるものを全て破壊する この世は新しい帝国になる 愛はただ存在するだけだ (No No No)我々はそれを行う (No No No)お前は我々から逃れる事は出来ない 0 逃げて何の役に立つ？ さあ、運命を受け入れなさい。 ナイスを広げ、ネガティブを破壊 don't you want to be in love? 我々は生き物だ あなたの惑星を乗っ取った 愛は存在するべきだ 悪い脅威は根絶される 皆の気持ちは蝶のようだ クモの巣で覆われている (Yeah, Ah~) 甘い香りが人の心を変える。 (一つの匂いが全てを変える） 皆の気持ちは蝶のようだ クモの巣で覆われている 愛の香りを 人の心を変える 愛だけが勝つ Love Empire~ 存在するのは マスクを付け、全部燃やしなさい 正の値のみが許可される それは美しい気持ちしか出てこない時だ できる間暴走 しかし我々がお前を見つける事は分かっている 逃げて何の役に立つ？ さあ、運命を受け入れなさい。 暴走するのではなく受け入れが容易 暴走するより受け入れやすい 愛を広めよう。憎しみはない don't you want to be in love? (This is Love Empire~) (This is Love Empire~) 我々は生き物だ あなたの惑星を乗っ取った 愛は存在するのみ 悪い脅威は根絶される 皆の気持ちは蝶のようだ クモの巣で覆われている (Yeah, Ah~) 甘い香り 人の心を変える。 (悪から善へ） 皆の気持ちは蝶のようだ クモの巣で覆われている (Love Empire)愛の香りを持って (Love Empire)それは人の心を変えることができる 誰も我々から逃げ出すことはない 全てはためらうことなく前向きでなければならない。 君は我々から全く逃げられない 私たちは全てを変える 我々はこれに成功する 誰も逃げられない 皆の気持ちは蝶のようだ クモの巣で覆われている (Yeah, Ah~) 甘い香りが人の心を変える 皆の気持ちは蝶のようだ クモの巣で覆われている 愛の香りを持って それは誰の心も変わる (Love Empire~)恋が本当に勝つ (Love Empire~)悲しい気持を取り除く。 Love Empire~ 愛はこの知られた世界と全ての世界にのみ存在する Love Empire~ Stage '''SpaceShip Stage (宇宙船ステージ'/'''Uchūsen sutēji')''' Trivia *Genre(s): Electropop and Dance-pop *Length: 3:42 *Label: DayBreak Academy Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Luminous Code Category:HeartBeat Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu